


wearing nothing but my t-shirt

by popkin16



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Too Many Spirits, Rimming, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Has a Big Dick, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Top Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: Feeling a little fragile after Too Many Spirits, Ryan decides on a self-care day. It doesn't go how he expected.Featuring: drunken kisses,the Shaniac shirt, and sex.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 26
Kudos: 262
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Writing Challenge - november 2020





	wearing nothing but my t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Zhalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia) in the [shippingsocietyworksnov20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/shippingsocietyworksnov20) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "Remnants of Halloween"  
> As the last pieces of Halloween decoreations were removed from the empty streets, Ryan felt the alcohol losing power over his mind and the butterflies increasing in his stomach. Just why did Shane allow him to kiss him? That's not how you get over crushes at all.
> 
> ♡ Beta'd by two of my favorite people, Zhalia and Vigilaunt. This would not be what it is without them - I love you guys <3  
> ♡ Title from Chase Atlantic's _Church_.  
> ♡ I do know that the Watcher boys didn't film Too Many Spirits on a Friday, but lets pretend they planned ahead a little better.  
> ♡ This is set in an AU where America got its crap together and self-distancing and quarantining were lifted. Oh, if only...  
> ♡ If you are tagged in this fic or personally know someone who is, _do not read it_.  
> ♡ Join the [Shyan Shipping Society](https://discord.gg/G3EfhGUZ9h) on discord to chat about the boys, writing, and connect with other fans :D

Seeing Shane in person after only video screens was like a deep inhale after breathing shallowly for too long. The tightness that seemed to live in Ryan’s chest eased, and his mood - which had been low for months - rocketed so high Ryan was almost dizzy with it. Quarantine was over and Shane was right there, tall and lanky and looking so good Ryan wanted to tuck himself under Shane’s arm and stay there forever.

But they had Too Many Spirits to film. Shane’s laugh and his eye crinkles were steadily wearing down Ryan’s restraint; and his joke about having “strong fingers” after he broke that glass made Ryan shift in his seat and remind himself that Katie and Steven were watching. It would only scar his co-workers if he climbed onto Shane’s lap, and anyway, Ryan didn’t know if Shane liked him back.

The afterparty for Too Many Spirits wasn’t much. Ryan was tired and more than a little drunk, and Shane had reached the portion of the night where he was giggly. Steven and Katie weren’t much for drinking, but had a single beer each raised in a toast for the end of quarantine while Shane repeatedly tickled Ryan’s nose as he drowsed.

“All right, you two,” Steven said sternly, pointing a finger at the two of them. “Katie and I need to pack up the car. Behave yourselves!”

“Yes, sir, Papa Lim,” Shane said, saluting sloppily.

“Mmkay,” Ryan mumbled. He listed sideways until his head bumped against Shane’s shoulder. He stayed there, content, and breathed in the smell of alcohol and Shane’s bodywash. Shane nudged Ryan upright, and once he was certain Ryan wasn’t going to topple over, scooted his chair closer so Ryan could more comfortably lay against him.

“Don’t fall asleep, Ry,” Shane said. “We gotta - we gotta move inside. Where it’s warm.”

“‘M comfy,” Ryan mumbled, nuzzling against Shane’s arm. Shane was so close, his voice soft and gentle. Why couldn’t they just stay there all night?

“I’ll be your pillow any day,” Shane said grandly, “But if we stay out here we’re going to be miserable tomorrow.”

Ryan lifted his head to peer up at Shane, worry sneaking in under the drowsy contentment brought on by alcohol and his big guy. “But you’ll be there, right?”

“Uh, yeah. I think I’m staying the night?”

“Then it won’t be miserable,” Ryan declared as firmly as he could. “‘Cause you’ll be there.”

“Aww, Ry. Did you miss me?” Shane teased. He reached out and booped Ryan on the nose, just narrowly missing his eye. Ryan reached up and grabbed Shane’s hand, partly to stop him from poking out his other eye, partly because he wanted to hold Shane’s hand. He stared down at their clasped hands, his tan skin contrasted against Shane’s white, his hand dwarfed by Shane’s. He swallowed.

“I did miss you,” Ryan admitted, much too loudly. “Talking to you online just isn’t the same.”

Shane’s face was right there. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Shane’s with ease, their height difference diminished by the fact both of them were sitting down. After a long pause, Shane started to respond. It was chaste and sweet, but it shook Ryan down to his rainbow shoes. Before Ryan pulled back, he impulsively leaned in to brush his lips against Shane’s one last time, heart in his throat and alcohol sloshing in his veins. Shane was blinking down at him, eyes glassy from booze. Were Shane’s cheeks pinker now than they were a minute ago?

Shane exhaled, his breath warm on Ryan’s face.

“Ryan,” he started, “What was -”

“Are you two behaving?” Katie asked, as she stuck her head out the backdoor to peer over at them. She squinted and they jerked apart guiltily. Ryan dropped his gaze to the table in front of him and Shane sent a suspicious grin Katie’s way.

“Define behaving?” Shane asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katie opened and closed her mouth, uncertain where to even begin with these two. Steven peered over Katie’s head and they shared a look. They both exited the house and crossed the patio, and Steven reached down to haul Shane out of his chair, one arm going over his shoulders. Katie pulled Ryan out of his seat with far more gentleness.

“Are you takin’ me back to your place?” Shane asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Steven, his grin wide. His eyes were starting to droop now, and Ryan kind of hoped they were dropping them both off in Ryan’s old room. Sleeping with Shane was the _best_ way to sleep. And it’d keep him out of Steven’s place.

“You wish,” Steven snorted. They stumbled their way into the house, Katie and Ryan on their heels.

“Eh,” Shane said, “I’m not a fancy boy. I could not keep you in the style that - no, damn - to which you’ve been - become accustomed.”

“How the fuck are you talkin’ right now?” Ryan asked. “The style that which he’s - shut up, dude.”

Shane winked at Ryan. “I’m just that good.”

Ryan did not enjoy that wink or the way Shane’s stupid vest and flannel rode up a little as Steven dragged Shane down the hall and to the front door. Ryan started to slow down as they exited onto the porch.

“No, wait - aren’t we - I thought we were staying here?” He sagged against Katie’s side. He was just so tired and cold. Shane had been warm.

“I’m taking you home,” Katie said firmly. “I don’t trust you two together, unsupervised.”

“My parents are here,” Ryan argued. He didn’t want to go home, alone. He’d already spent so much time there by himself.

“And you want them to look after your drunk ass? And Shane’s too?”

Ryan thought about it. Though the alcohol was making him sleepy and slow, he could picture curling up with Shane in his old bed. It wasn’t really meant for two grown men, but that’d be a great excuse for using Shane as a pillow. But his mom would definitely check on them in the morning, and the thought of her finding Ryan using Shane as a body pillow made the flush on his cheeks spread down his neck and up toward his ears. She absolutely knew about his crush on Shane, and the possibility of her giving him a thumbs up at the breakfast table when Shane wasn’t looking would kill him.

“Nope, nevermind,” Ryan said, and did his best to support his own weight to Katie’s car. He watched as Steven stuffed Shane into the backseat of his own car, closing the door before another long limb could flop out. Shane twisted around to peer at Ryan. He waved goodbye, a small smile on his lips. Before Ryan could wave back, Katie was backing out of the driveway, and Ryan said a drunken goodbye to another missed opportunity.

* * *

When Ryan woke up the next day, he prayed for a coma. His head was pounding, his mouth felt dry, and nausea was twisting his stomach into knots. He took the tylenol with the glass of water Katie left for him in the middle of his kitchen table and blearily waited for it to work. They’d been smart and shot _Too Many Spirits_ on a Friday night so Shane and Ryan could recover, so at least he wasn’t expected into work.

Therapy had been good for him, and one of his favorite things to take away from it was that he was allowed to slow down and take time for himself. It was going to be a self-care day, Ryan decided, and forced down some eggs and toast. He took a hot shower and changed into a clean set of pajamas and settled on the couch for a day of lounging around. He’d go to the gym, work on edits, and worry about his company tomorrow - today was for relaxing.

He completely ignored the movie he’d put on in favor of thinking about Shane’s lips and how warm they’d been, how soft. How Shane had _totally_ kissed him back, but Ryan wasn’t sure what it meant. Had Shane been into it? Did he just kiss back because he was drunk and it seemed the thing to do?

Was Shane thinking about Ryan? Did he even remember?

After an hour of fruitlessly trying to shove his buzzing thoughts down and disappear into the movie, Ryan sat up with a groan and pressed his hands to his face. His headache was mostly gone, and so was the nausea, though he still felt kind of fragile, like it wouldn’t take much to tip him back into feeling like shit. Anxiety was making him restless. Normally he’d reach out to Shane for some distraction, or do some work, but with Shane being the source of his worries and his concentration shot to hell, neither seemed like an option.

Gym it was, Ryan thought.

It was quick work to change into his gym clothes. He hesitated only momentarily over what he should pack to wear after he was done, then grabbed the _MADEJ_ merch shirt he only wore in the privacy of his home, along with a loose pair of pants. Self-care day, he reminded himself, and that included wearing his favorite clothes. If a fan spotted him, they’d surely get a kick out of it.

Having something that was so undeniably connected to Shane made Ryan feel better. It was really no different to wearing a jersey with LeBron James’ name and number on the back, Ryan told himself, though he was no more convinced now than the other times he told himself that. Wearing LeBron’s jersey didn’t bring the sense of comfort and warmth that this particular shirt did. Like the big guy was there with Ryan, making him smile.

Working out felt good. It took longer than normal for Ryan to get to the point where he was in his body and not in his head, but by the time he’d finished, his restlessness had gone and he could think about things other than the kiss. The shower he took at the gym dissipated whatever tension remained in his body, and he sighed as he tilted his head back to let the water run down his face. It was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

He needed to do some grocery shopping, and his therapist had encouraged him to pick up a relaxing hobby. A bookstore, Ryan decided. Perhaps he’d give audiobooks a try, since he struggled sometimes with sitting still when reading. He’d pick up one of those adult coloring books while he was there too, to give his hands something to do while he listened.

Ryan stopped to buy some food first. Since it was a day of indulgence, Ryan shut down the voice telling him to eat healthy, that he’d just worked out to stay in shape, and bought the biggest burger he could from In ‘N Out. He sat in the corner of the restaurant, watching people and checking twitter on his phone. Ryan watched as the employees took down the Halloween decorations and felt wistful and sad - his favorite time of year was already over. Still, he waved at a teenager eyeing him with familiarity, and the teen’s surprised, excited smile put a bounce in his step as he left.

The bookstore was crowded when Ryan stepped in, the jingle of the bell over the door too loud for Ryan’s still sensitive head. He wasn’t sure what to look for here. He wanted to try something new, something he’d normally overlook, but there was so much to choose from. So he wandered through the comic books, into the science fiction section. Ryan told himself not to close himself off to new experiences and ducked into the romance section. He was a little startled, though he knew he shouldn’t be, when he realized there was a section for LGBT romances.

There’s no shame in exploring this side of yourself, Ryan told himself, and even set a little reminder on his phone to google some LGBTQA book recommendations later.

It was the horror section that made him pause, a book title jumping out at him from a display case. _How To Recognize A Demon Has Become Your Friend_ by Laura Addison. It made Ryan laugh out loud, and he reached out to snatch the book. It was a short story collection, perfect for someone with a short attention span. There was no audiobook version available, but he wanted it, if only to tease Shane.

It occured to Ryan to ask if there even _was_ an audiobook section, and a helpful employee directed him where to go.

He was looking over what was available when there was a bright flash of light. Turning, Ryan found a young woman around his age, looking a little guilty. She smiled nervously at him, tucking a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. She waved her phone at him.

“I’m - I’m a big fan,” she stuttered. “I like your shirt.”

For a moment, Ryan felt a stab of fear at someone recognizing him while wearing the _Shaniac_ shirt. But he smiled back at her as welcomingly as he could. There was no reason to feel shame here. It was a good shirt. Wearing it now, years later, felt different from wearing it for the Instagram videos when it’d first been released, but surely the fans didn’t expect him to throw away the shirt? Of course he still had it. It didn’t mean anything that he was wearing it. Nobody was going to look at him and know Ryan was in love with Shane.

Ryan pulled himself out of his spiraling thoughts.

“Do you want to take a picture together?” Ryan asked, waving at himself. The woman nodded eagerly and hurried to his side. She leaned in, taking the picture from a higher angle so they both had to look up. Ryan suspected the _Shaniacs_ logo was fully visible in the photo.

“I didn’t know you wore the shirt,” she said. She looked like meeting him had made her week. It was something Ryan didn’t think he’d ever get used to - the joy that just chatting with him could bring people.

“Only when I look my worst,” He winked at her to show he was kidding, just in case.

“Dragging the Shaniac reputation down, one appearance at a time.” She nodded approvingly. Ryan laughed and waved goodbye as she hurried back to her friend waiting at the checkout counter. He turned back towards the audiobooks, brow furrowed as he looked through them. After a couple of minutes, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and glanced at the notification.

It was a message from Shane.

**_Where are you? (1:23pm)_ **

Shane knew Ryan’s anxiety meant it was best to be up front about any problems. Shane hadn’t said anything, so it was probably just a bored text. Ryan shrugged, put his phone back in his pocket, and went back to choosing an audiobook. It shouldn’t feel like such a big decision, but Ryan wanted to choose something he’d like, and he didn’t know any of these authors. He finally grabbed the book that sounded the best, snagged the first coloring book that looked fun, and hurried to the checkout counter.

His phone vibrated twice more on the way to the grocery store. When Ryan parked, he pulled it out.

**_Ryan? What bookstore are you at? (1:34pm)_ **

_I’m not at a bookstore anymore (1:35pm)_

_I’m buying food (1:35pm)_

**_What grocery store are you at? (1:36pm)_ **

Ryan frowned. That was weird. Was Shane implying he was going to find Ryan at the grocery store? His heart rate kicked up and he swallowed heavily. Was it about the kiss? Did Shane want to discuss it in public so Ryan wouldn’t cause a scene? Ryan made no promises about _that_. He wasn’t prone to screaming obscenities in public, but there may be some tears, depending on what Shane had to say.

The thought of what Shane might want to say made Ryan’s hands sweaty.

_Dude, just meet me at my apartment in like 45 min (1:39pm)_

Shane didn’t reply, but Ryan could see his message had been read. Satisfied, and more than a little nervous, Ryan rushed into the grocery store. He forced himself to slow down once he was inside; nerves were making him forget items on his grocery list, forcing him to double back. He was startled to be spotted by another fan, something that happened _maybe_ once a week normally. Of course it’d happen three times the day after he kissed Shane, wearing _this shirt_ of all his things.

By the time he escaped the grocery store, it’d already been 45 minutes and he still had to drive through traffic to his apartment. Ryan tossed his groceries into his car, rougher than he normally would, and did his best not to have a meltdown when he got stuck behind a slow driver. When he finally pulled into his reserved parking spot, his hands were shaking and his heart was pounding. It was weird to feel so afraid of seeing Shane, of all people. His rock. The one who usually calmed him down.

Ryan grabbed all of his groceries, determined to carry everything in one trip, comfort be damned. He tripped over the stair leading into his building but caught himself just in time and successfully reached the elevator. While he waited to enter the elevator, he closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths. Inhale for six seconds, exhale for six seconds.

Shane was sitting against the wall next to Ryan’s front door, waiting for him, and his head snapped around when the elevator dinged its arrival, eyes wild, hair an utter disaster. He awkwardly climbed to his feet as Ryan approached, giving him a small smile in greeting. It was still startling and so fucking good to see him in person, within touching distance. Ryan wondered how long before he’d be used to it again.

“Let me get some of those for you,” Shane said, and took half the bags. Ryan sighed with relief and used his now free hand to unlock his front door. Shane deliberately waited for Ryan to go first, making his shoulders twitch with self-consciousness. There’s no way he hadn’t noticed the shirt, now.

They kicked their shoes off at the door. Ryan dumped the groceries onto the kitchen table and Shane silently helped him put things away, well versed in where Ryan liked to keep everything. Ordinarily, the silence would be comfortable, but every moment that passed without Shane saying anything made Ryan feel more nervous and jumpy. He was hyper- aware of the shirt he was wearing, his messy hair and unattractive pants. Not that Shane hadn’t seen Ryan look worse than this, but those times weren’t after a drunken kiss or reuniting after so long apart. Ryan wanted Shane to look at him and think about how good he looked, how much Shane had missed seeing him in person. He wanted Shane to look at him and think about touching him.

Was Shane even looking at him? Ryan risked a peek, only to find Shane already looking at him. Ryan abruptly twisted around to look at the cupboard, feeling caught out. A flush started in his cheeks and spread to his neck. Was Shane still looking at him? Goddammit, he was not a teen with a crush. He was a grown-ass man and Shane was his best friend.

Ryan turned around and purposefully met Shane’s warm brown eyes. He tilted his chin up and crossed his arms over his chest, noting when Shane’s gaze flicked from his biceps back up to his face. He let a small smirk curl his lips.

“What’s up, big guy?”

Shane’s gaze slid from Ryan’s eyes, and lingered on his mouth before it finally settled on his chest. He sauntered closer until he was well within Ryan’s personal bubble. He reached out with one hand to settle a finger between Ryan’s pecs, pressing firmly.

“What do you remember about last night?” He asked quietly.

Ryan blinked, confused. “Uh, just about everything, I think? I didn’t black out, if that’s what you mean.”

Shane shifted closer. He leaned down so his face was inches from Ryan’s, and they were breathing the same air, and all either of them could hear was the heavy panting. Ryan tilted his chin up in invitation, eyes half-closed. He trembled as Shane’s finger dragged over his neck, the touch so light it felt ticklish, and cupped Ryan’s face. Ryan’s cock twitched in his pants.

“You kissed me,” Shane said. Ryan turned to press his lips against Shane’s palm in a small kiss. Shane’s breath stuttered, and now his body was pressed against Ryan’s, a solid line of warmth shoving him against the counter. Ryan moaned, rested his hands against Shane’s hips, and grinded against him. Shane’s cock was a hot, hard line, and the feel of it was driving Ryan crazy. Shane pressed forward until Ryan’s hips were pinned, and he couldn’t move. He made a noise of protest.

“You kissed me,” Shane repeated, voice low and raspy with arousal. “You kissed me and then you paraded around all day in a shirt with my name on it.”

“Liked that, did you?” Ryan licked his lips. He could easily throw Shane off, but he couldn’t deny the burn of arousal at the idea of Shane pinning him in place. The idea of Shane making it impossible for him to move while he did filthy things to his body made all the blood rush from Ryan’s head straight to his dick so fast he was dizzy with it. His knees were weak and the only things holding him up was Shane’s body and the counter.

“Liked it? Are you asking if I liked seeing my name on you, like you’re mine?” Shane leaned down until his lips were pressed against the skin of Ryan’s neck. He sucked on Ryan’s pulse, the wet sound of his mouth on Ryan’s skin making him shake even more with need. Ryan’s cock throbbed inside his pants, uncomfortably trapped. When Shane pulled away, he pressed on the bruise he’d left behind, smirking at Ryan’s gasp. “Ryan, I _loved_ it. I’d make you wear something of mine every day if it meant people would know.”

Ryan whined desperately. It was almost too much, hearing Shane say these things after wanting it for so long. He was hungry for it, for Shane’s mouth, for his giant fucking hands, for what felt like a massive dick pressing against his stomach. He wanted all of it, right now, and Shane talking was making it _worse_. Ryan’s skin felt hot and sensitive, his entire body tense. He wanted everything that low, rough voice promised.

“If you don’t touch me right now, I’m going to come right here,” Ryan said. He reached out to grab Shane by the collar and pulled him into a wet, open-mouthed kiss.

“Bedroom,” Shane gasped, pulling back. He leaned in to nip at Ryan’s bottom lip, and took a step back. Shane’s cock had felt big pressed against Ryan, but seeing the tent it made in his pants had Ryan closing his eyes and counting to ten. After a moment, he opened his eyes. When he went to take a step, however, he stumbled.

He laughed weakly. “Not sure I can make it on my own.” His legs felt like they could barely hold him up, like they’d collapse at any moment. He met Shane’s eyes and bit his bottom lip. Ryan’s heart was pounding in his chest at the hungry look in Shane’s dark eyes. Shane moved closer, curling one hand around Ryan’s hip, the other on his shoulder, and began shoving him through the living room and down the hall to Ryan’s bedroom. Shane’s grip was firm, his hands warm and steady. If Ryan walked a little slower so Shane would push him around more and growl a little with impatience, well. Shane would quickly find out that if he’d thought Ryan was a little shit _before_ …

“Pants off,” Shane snapped, and Ryan’s hands dropped to the zipper of his pants before he’d even fully processed the words. Shane reached over and buried a hand in Ryan’s curls, giving it a little tug. The way Ryan’s hands shook made unbuttoning and unzipping his pants difficult, but eventually, he was shoving both his boxers and pants down. When Ryan reached for the hem of his shirt, ready to pull it over his head, Shane wrapped his hand around Ryan’s wrist and stopped him gently.

“The shirt is staying on,” Shane said. His eyelashes fluttered as he closed his eyes briefly, like looking at Ryan was too much. Ryan’s cock twitched and then it was his turn to close his eyes, the image of Shane fucking him from behind while he wore the Shaniac shirt painted behind his eyelids. Ryan was so turned on it was like trying to breathe through wet cotton. He reached out and began to unbutton Shane’s shirt.

“Hey, who's in charge here?” Shane asked, but he was grinning.

“Obviously me,” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow. “You midwesterners are too repressed to fuck like I need.”

“Trust me, baby,” Shane promised, leaning forward to press his lips to Ryan’s forehead, “I’ll give you everything you need.”

“And yet you’re still clothed,” Ryan said cheekily. When he finished unbuttoning the shirt, he pushed it off Shane’s shoulders. His breath caught in his throat at the baring of Shane’s skin. It wasn’t that he’d never seen Shane without his shirt before. Being best friends as long as they had, Ryan’s seen Shane in various states of undress, but there was something viscerally different about looking at all that skin and knowing he could touch it, that he could mark it up and stake his claim.

Ryan could already imagine the scratch marks he’d leave on Shane’s back as Shane fucked him.

Shane wasn’t the type to go to the gym. He mostly stuck to running, which seemed enough to keep him in good shape. Ryan took in the curve of his pecs, the little belly he wanted to press kisses against, the v-shape of his pelvis. He made a quiet, desperate noise of longing. He stepped closer, tracing the little dip where Shane’s hips met his torso. He flattened his hand and pressed it against Shane’s belly, and looked up. Shane met his eyes, the pupils dark and wide, eating away at the warm brown of Shane’s eyes.

“Shane,” Ryan said, voice hoarse with want. “You have no idea how much I…”

Shane reached up and covered Ryan’s hand with his own. “I think I have an idea.”

Ryan stretched up on his tiptoes as Shane leaned down. Ryan poured every ounce of need into the kiss, trying to express years of longing. He wrapped an arm around Shane’s neck to keep him in place. Shane brushed at Ryan’s bottom lip with his tongue, and Ryan opened his mouth to let him in, sucking on his tongue. The kiss got wetter as it deepened and Ryan’s cock brushed against Shane’s pants.

Ryan pulled back, breathless, and said, “Take off your pants.”

“Get on the bed,” Shane countered, and gave him a gentle shove towards it. When Ryan settled on his back, Shane shook his head, twirling his finger. “Hands and knees, baby.” Ryan eagerly twisted around, craning his neck to watch as Shane’s fingers unzipped his own pants. When Shane shoved his pants down, Ryan shivered. Pre-cum dribbled from his cock, dripping onto the bedspread.

Shane’s legs were well-muscled and blindingly pale. A short happy trail of hair led to his long, fat cock, red with arousal. The tip was wet, and as Ryan watched, pre-cum welled up from the slit. “Shane,” Ryan groaned, and he’d never heard himself sound like that before, so fucking desperate, voice thick. The heat curling in his abdomen made him feel almost feral with the need to taste, to feel that big cock pressing into him, splitting him open.

“Easy, baby, we’ll get there.” Shane soothed. He put his knee on the edge of the bed and shuffled closer to Ryan. He reached out with one hand and rubbed at Ryan’s pink, full bottom lip. “You’ve got a mouth made for cocksucking, you know.” Ryan’s eyes went half-lidded and he moved his head so he could take Shane’s thumb into his mouth and suck on it. Shane quaked in response, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Ryan said. His neck was beginning to ache, twisted to the side to look back at Shane, but he couldn’t look away from where Shane was kneeling on the bed, looking at him like he was barely restraining himself. “God, I want you to. Want you to make me come with your fat cock.”

“Mm,” Shane hummed, the hectic flush of his cheeks deepening. His cock twitched, like that’s what it wanted too. “Want me to fill you up, stretch you so good? Fuck you until you come from just my cock?”

“Yes, god yes,” Ryan said. He wiggled his hips, waving his ass at Shane. “Give it to me, now.”

Shane wheezed. “I should have known you’d be demanding.”

“I should have known you’d be a cocktease.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you don’t have any idea what a tease I can be.” Shane licked his bottom lip. He bared his teeth in a wild smile, and it was hotter than it should be. Ryan’s cock was steadily leaking now, a small puddle forming on the bed between his knees. He’d always been the type to get wet, but considering they hadn’t even done anything yet, this was excessive, even for him. He probably wasn’t going to last long.

“ _Please_ ,” Ryan said. “Just touch me, anywhere, please.” And maybe it was the pleading tone, the shameless begging, but Shane finally reached for him. He caressed Ryan’s cheek softly, a moment of sweetness despite the heat of the moment. And then he pressed his large hand against Ryan’s head and gently shoved him down, until Ryan’s head was resting on the bed, his ass up in the air.

There was a long pause before Shane’s strong hands reached out and spread Ryan’s ass cheeks open. The flush of arousal burning Ryan’s cheeks grew warmer, this time from embarrassment. Shane was just - _looking_ at him, ass up in the air, hole on display. Ryan’s cock jerked against his stomach, smearing more pre-cum. When he shifted to glance down, the small puddle on the bedspread had gotten larger. He felt Shane shift on the bed, and then there was a warm exhale, right over his hole, before Shane’s wet, warm tongue licked him from taint to asshole. Ryan let out a sharp, startled noise, and he gripped the blanket beneath him in his fists.

“Jesus, fuck,” He mumbled, and pressed his face against the bed. He could feel Shane’s laugh rumble through him from where his mouth was still pressed against Ryan’s skin. When Shane circled Ryan’s hole with the tip of his tongue, Ryan moaned, pressing back against Shane’s face. Shane’s grip on his hips tightened hard enough to leave bruises, holding Ryan in place. When he began to lick again, it was wetter, like Shane was gathering all the spit in his mouth to make it sloppy. The noises Shane was making as he wet Ryan’s hole was loud and obscene in the otherwise quiet room. Ryan quivered, mouth falling open as Shane’s tongue sank into him. He couldn’t help but make appreciative noises, little gasps and moans, and his thighs began to shake.

“More, god,” Ryan cried out, “Fuck me. Stick your cock in me.”

Ryan shouted when Shane bit Ryan’s ass cheek, digging his teeth in until the deep ache was all he could feel. Ryan jerked his hips, confused about whether he wanted to pull away or let Shane dig his teeth in further. His cock had no such confusion, and was a dark, angry red from arousal.

“You’ll take what I give you. I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

“Shane,” Ryan begged, shaking his head so his face was rubbing against the blanket. God, he was so hard, and as good as Shane eating his ass felt, it wasn’t _enough_. Shane pressed a kiss to the bite mark, making it throb. He straightened up and leaned forward to shove his fingers into Ryan’s face.

“Suck,” Shane commanded, and Ryan opened his mouth and took them in. He closed his eyes to better enjoy Shane’s fingers in his mouth, and wished for a moment that he was being filled by Shane from both ends. He did his best to get Shane’s fingers nice and wet, angling his face so Shane would get a good view of his long fingers thrusting in and out of Ryan’s mouth. From the low curse Shane spat out, Ryan thought he’d succeeded pretty well. When Shane finally pulled his fingers out, a string of spit followed, breaking only when Shane’s fingers were too far away.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Shane mumbled, sounding dazed. He spread Ryan’s ass open with one hand and pressed his finger against Ryan’s hole. It was loose and open from Shane’s tongue and his finger sank in with ease.

“Yes,” Ryan hissed, shoving back. “Another finger.”

“Ryan, I haven’t even -”

“ _Now_ , Shane!” Ryan snapped, and Shane pushed another finger in. As aroused as Ryan was, as much as his hole had relaxed from Shane’s ministrations, it was still spit easing the way. Ryan struggled a bit more to take this one in, but fuck, it felt _so good_. Shane’s fingers were long and could reach where Ryan’s could not. Shane leaned forward and licked around Ryan’s rim where his fingers disappeared inside, and Ryan’s back bowed as his nerve endings sang. Shane twisted his fingers as he pulled them out and thrust them back in, and the combination of feelings was making Ryan’s head spin.

Shane continued to move his fingers and lick as his free hand slid over the curve of Ryan’s ass to his lower back. Ryan’s shirt had slipped forward, bunched up under his arms, from Ryan writhing on Shane’s tongue and fingers. Shane grabbed the edge of the shirt and pulled it so it was once again covering Ryan’s back. Ryan whined loudly in protest when Shane pulled away so he could see as he smoothed the material out.

“I want to see it,” Shane growled, and it took a moment for Ryan’s brain to engage through the lust fogging it. He twisted slightly to glance over his shoulder and realized how it must have looked to Shane. He was face down on the bed, ass up, his back at a sharp angle, but with Shane holding the shirt in place, the name _MADEJ_ was in full view. Ryan met Shane’s dark, hungry eyes. The low, pleased rumble Shane gave had Ryan quivering. His cock jerked against his belly again as his desire burned through him. There was no denying who Ryan belonged to, with Shane’s fingers in his ass and his name on Ryan’s back.

Ryan moved so he was facing forward again. Shane was getting rougher as he changed the angle carefully, and the first time they brushed against Ryan’s prostate, Ryan wailed, his hole clenching down on Shane’s fingers. Ryan felt the bed shift as Shane moved.

“God, I can’t -” Shane choked, and then he was letting go of Ryan’s shirt, skimming his hand over Ryan’s hip to the tense muscles of stomach. “God, baby, look at you.”

Ryan pushed up on his elbows so he could peer down at himself. He was trembling all over, and the sight of Shane’s pale hand against his dark skin, so close to his hard cock, was making it worse. He sucked in a breath as Shane’s hand grasped his cock and gave it a teasing tug. Ryan was steadily leaking now, so close to the edge, with Shane’s fingers pressing on his prostate, his hand wrapped around Ryan’s cock. His cock was wet with pre-cum, a long string of it hanging from his cockhead, the bedspread underneath Ryan containing a sizable puddle.

Ryan made a punched out noise at the sight of it, of what he was seeing and what he was feeling. He squeezed his eyes shut and started making low, helpless groans.

“Come for me, Ryan. Do it now, let me see it,” Shane said roughly, and the undercurrent of pleading was enough to tip Ryan over the edge. His legs wobbled and his hole clenched down as the tips of Shane’s fingers rubbed insistently over Ryan’s prostate. Ryan came in a rush of pleasure so intense it was all he could focus on. When it was over he slumped forward, his ass remaining in the air only because Shane was holding him up. Ryan relaxed his tight grip on the blankets, his hands aching with how strong his grip had been. Shane was shushing Ryan, pressing kisses against his hip and lower back.

“Nuh,” Ryan said, blinking dazedly at the open door of his closet. “Mm.”

“Back with me?” Shane asked. “You got kind of loud at the end, there.”

“Barely. Fucked me good,” Ryan slurred. “‘Made me loud. Loud guy, that’s me.”

“Don’t I know it,” Shane chuckled. “Think you can hold yourself up?”

It was then that Ryan caught on to the tight sound of Shane’s voice. He did his best to twist without moving too much to see. If he hadn’t just come so hard he felt his soul momentarily leave his body, looking at Shane would be enough to finish him off. Shane’s face, neck, and chest were flushed an attractive pink. His nipples were hard and his eyes were bright. Shane’s cock was hard and wet and red, startling large and absolutely mouthwatering.

Ryan nodded and twisted forward again. He widened the spread of his knees on the bed for more stability, still feeling weak and wobbly, and felt Shane slowly pull away. He missed his touch, but before he could ask for Shane’s hands on him, he felt something large and warm slide between his cheeks. Shane was thrusting against him, using Ryan’s ass cheeks to get off. He grumbled a little, more than ready for Shane to fuck him, but since he was barely able to keep himself upright, he’d let Shane do as he wished.

The head of Shane’s cock caught on the rim of Ryan’s hole. Shane made a loud, throaty noise at the feeling of it and began to thrust harder. He was leaking steadily enough to make it slick, and every rub of his dick against Ryan’s sensitive hole made him jerk with a sort of casual arousal. Shane was getting louder now, little grunts and breathy moans, the sounds matching the increasing tempo of Shane’s thrusts.

“ _Ryan_ ,” Shane called out. When he started to come he pressed the head of his jerking cock against Ryan’s hole, shoving it in just slightly so his come was smeared around the rim, until it was sliding down and dripping everywhere. Ryan had never had someone do that, come against his hole, and it was enough for Ryan to feel another bolt of desire.

Shane shuffled weakly over to collapse against Ryan, wrapping his arm around Ryan and pulling him close. Ryan could feel the pounding of Shane’s heart, and he listened contentedly as Shane’s breathing slowly evened out. Shane pressed his face against the back of Ryan’s head, and Ryan tangled his fingers with Shane’s. Fatigue pulled at them both, despite it being only late afternoon.

Ryan felt Shane stir as they both dazed in the sunlight. He pressed a kiss to Ryan’s shoulder and started to pull away. Ryan grumbled and tightened his grip on Shane’s hand.

“Ry,” Shane admonished, laughter warming the edges of his voice. “Let me go. We have to get cleaned up. You’re, uh, covered.”

“In your come, you mean?” Ryan stretched out his limbs, deliberately bumping against Shane. He hummed, satisfied. “I like it.”

Shane groaned behind him, low and sexy. “I don’t think I could get it up right now without pharmacological help.”

“You don’t want me to stay like this?” Ryan rolled over so he was facing Shane, taking care not to let go of Shane’s hand. Shane closed his eyes like he was praying for patience.

“You have no idea how much I want you to stay like that,” Shane said, opening his eyes. “But we haven’t, we’ve got to - we should talk, first.”

“Fine,” Ryan pouted, sitting up. “Let’s go shower.”

“And change your sheets,” Shane said, looking at the wet mess they’d made of the bedspread. Everything was twisted, and there was a large, wet spot in the middle.

It was only once they’d thrown everything into the clothes hamper and climbed into the shower that Ryan thought to ask about the text messages, about what had brought Shane to his door in the first place. He ran his hands over Shane’s chest, soaping him up, rubbing his nipples just for the fun of it, and when Shane smiled down at him, he asked.

“What’d you even come here for?”

Shane’s expressive face twisted into one of surprise. His eyes went wide, eyebrows up. “You haven’t figured it out?”

“No?” Ryan asked, pressing a kiss against Shane’s collarbones. He flicked his tongue out to taste the little dip between them, where the throat was soft and vulnerable. Now that he was allowed, he couldn’t stop touching Shane. He wanted him close. Ryan wanted to do all the stupid, romantic shit that Shane rolled his eyes at. Ryan was so far gone for this giant goof, and the intensity of his feelings left him feeling needy.

“You took a picture with a fan,” Shane explained. He cupped Ryan’s face, leaning down to press their foreheads together. “They tagged me in it. You were wearing that stupid shirt and I couldn’t - I was so - you had my _name_ on you. And you were wearing it in public, where everyone could see.”

A smirk curled Ryan’s lips as satisfaction settled in his chest. “Ah. Couldn’t help yourself, huh, big guy?”

“I had to find you. But do you know how many bookstores are in L.A? Around your apartment alone there’s around ten of them.”

Ryan laughed. He tilted his nose up so it brushed against Shane’s. “Trying to hunt me down? Stake your claim fully?”

Shane grunted, annoyed. “It’s never been like that for me. But you - you make me _crazy_ , Ryan. And desperate.”

“As if you don’t do the same to me,” Ryan snorted. Shane pulled back and made a disbelieving face. Ryan frowned, and stopped Shane when he went to grab the bodywash. “Seriously, man. Do you know how long I’ve wanted this? Curly’s been teasing me for fucking ever. Roland and Danny were planning some stupid romcom bullshit to get us together. I talk about you all the time, and I just gotta say, when I get drunk? It’s not family-friendly talk, either.”

“Ryan,” Shane teased, that wide smile that showed all his teeth and crinkled his eyes spreading across his face, “Do you have a crush on me?”

“Bit more than a crush, big boy,” Ryan said quietly. He loved being teased by Shane, but he wanted to be honest, lest they both go into this expecting different things. Obviously Shane’s down to bone, but Ryan’s thinking with a lot more than just his dick. Everything’s on the line here, everything Ryan has to offer.

“Oh,” Shane breathed. He cupped Ryan’s face again and pressed a kiss against his forehead, the tip of his nose, the corner of his eye, and then finally, the softest of kisses against Ryan’s mouth. “Me too, little guy.”

Ryan pulled him in for another, deeper kiss. The water was starting to get cold, they still needed to change the sheets on Ryan’s bed, and food was quickly becoming a necessity. But all Ryan could think about as they clumsily, messily kissed around their dumb grins was whether or not he could talk Shane into wearing the _Boogara_ shirt.

And if Shane would let Ryan ride him while Shane wore it.


End file.
